


baby, come over here (and ride it out)

by marigolds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigolds/pseuds/marigolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows that Harry’s been gagging for his cock all day -- it’s a hotel night, and the most Liam and Harry can manage on the bus are messy handjobs and infrequent blowjobs in the loo when the other lads are in the lounge -- but he hadn’t realized how desperate Harry actually was until now, until he dragged Liam back into the hotel room and begged to ride him as soon as the door clicked shut. </p><p>Or, the one where Harry rides Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, come over here (and ride it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=10858324#t10858324) at the kink meme. There is no plot. This is literally just smut. You're welcome.

.  
.  
  
 _i need, i need something from you_  
oh, there’s so much love to pass around  
there’s too much love  
  
    “the host” by the weeknd  
  
.  
.  
  
“Fu--fuck, fuck, _Liam_ \-- _please_ ,” Harry whimpers, naked with his head tipped back against the pillows, brows furrowed in concentration as he plunges three fingers in and out of himself, scissoring them so he’ll be stretched for him.  
  
Liam tuts from where he stands at the foot of the hotel bed, dropping to his knees on the mattress and crawling forward to inspect Harry’s hole, where his fingers are slipping in and out easily, now that he’s practically _dripping_ with lube. Liam raises his eyes to look at Harry’s face, feeling his cock twitch when Harry lets out a strangled cry as he presses into himself at just the right angle.  
  
“You think you’re ready for me?” Liam asks, voice infuriatingly calm. He presses forward, gripping one of Harry’s calves and lifting it over his shoulder, tracing his finger along the rim of Harry’s reddened hole. He barely dips past the ring of muscle before Harry is crying out, swatting his hand away so that he doesn’t come, and Liam instead runs his nail over the inside of Harry’s thigh, loving the way the muscles quiver under his touch. “Think you can take my cock?”  
  
“Yes, yes, _yes_ , Liam, _fuck_.” Harry already sounds properly wrecked, his breath hitching all over the place and his normally slow voice frantic, high-pitched, “Want your cock, I can -- I can take it, want you to fill me up, want to feel you,” Harry babbles, and Liam knows without looking that Harry is tiptoeing down into that special space where his head goes woozy, knows his eyes are glassy and his body is pliant and willing.  
  
“Jesus, Haz,” Liam mutters, sitting back and letting Harry’s leg fall bonelessly back onto the bed. Liam knows that Harry’s been gagging for his cock all day -- it’s a hotel night, and the most Liam and Harry can manage on the bus are messy handjobs and infrequent blowjobs in the loo when the other lads are in the lounge -- but he hadn’t realized how desperate Harry actually was until now, until he dragged Liam back into the hotel room and begged to ride him as soon as the door clicked shut.  
  
If Liam is being honest, he’s been waiting for another hotel night, too. Harry isn’t a slut by any means, but he knows how to make someone feel good, almost always puts their needs above his own. And Liam likes that, of course he does, but he almost likes _this_ better, when Harry wants something _so_ badly he’s practically on his knees for it, when he fingers himself open on the mattress for Liam because he can’t stave off the need for something inside of him, splitting him open and filling him up.  
  
“Liam -- Li, _please_ ,” Harry keens, hips canting upwards and toes curling as he presses into himself deeper, spreads his fingers as wide as they’ll go, knowing it still won’t match the thickness of Liam’s cock.  
  
“Yeah,” Liam breathes, “Yeah, come on, then.” He reaches for Harry’s arm and pulls his hand away from his hole, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist before letting it fall. They fumble about on the mattress until Liam is propped up on the pillows, hand wrapped around his own dick for some relief while Harry, all clumsy, gangly limbs, climbs onto Liam’s lap and hovers over his thighs, eyeing the pink head that slips through Liam’s palm as he lazily jerks himself.  
  
Harry looks almost hungry for it, looks like he wants to shove Liam’s hands away and take the whole cock into his mouth, to feel the weight of it on his tongue, but Liam knows he won’t. He wants something else, wants Liam pressed deep, deep inside of him, so far and for so long that he can’t feel anything else. And as much as Harry loves cock, Liam thinks Harry loves his cock best, because it’s long and thick and heady, looks big even with Harry’s hands wrapped around it.  
  
“C’mere,” Liam murmurs, twining his free hand in Harry’s curls to tug him forward and seal their lips together slowly, more for comfort than something else, “Gonna take it so well, Haz, know you will,” he murmurs into Harry’s mouth, his needy whine reverberating against Liam’s teeth, “Always so good, love it so much.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Harry agrees breathlessly, pulling back and groping for the lube somewhere in the crinkles of the sheets, making a satisfied sound when he finds it and spreads some over his own fingers. He twines his fingers with Liam’s around his cock and jerks with him once, twice, before Liam draws his back and instead reaches to squeeze one of Harry’s knees. Harry spreads the lube over him, making sure he’s nice and slick before he grips the base of his cock and guides it to his hole, hissing as the head catches on his rim and drags a little.  
  
“Yeah, Haz, c’mon,” Liam affirms, nodding his head shallowly and dropping his hands to Harry’s waist, fingernails digging into the skin there as Harry sinks down with a harsh exhale, the muscles in his thighs jumping under his skin.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck_ , so -- ” Harry cuts himself off with a cry, hands flying up to steady himself on Liam’s chest as Liam shifts and presses in all the way, balls pressed against Harry’s tight arse. “So _good_ , love your cock, Li, s’ _huge_ ,” Harry babbles, cheeks flushed and a thin sheen of sweat making his milky skin shine, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Harry sucks in a few jarring breaths, chest rising and falling jaggedly with his lungs, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed. Liam waits, knows he needs a minute to adjust -- fingers aren’t even in the same league as this.  
  
“Y’look so good like this, Harry,” Liam says, swallowing thickly and lifting a hand back to his hair, brushing curls from his face so he can see him, “Can you move, yet, Haz? Want you to move if you can. Feels so good,” Liam tells him, lifting himself up from where he’s positioned to nose at Harry’s neck, placing a warm kiss there, pressing closer when he feels Harry’s pulse stutter.  
  
Harry swallows, opening his eyes as he lifts himself almost fully off before going back down slowly, hole clenching and unclenching as he tries to relax enough to speed up. He presses his fingernails into Liam’s chest, leaving crescent marks over his pectorals, and slowly picks up tempo, brows furrowed in concentration, lower lip sucked between his teeth.  
  
“So good,” Liam praises, skimming his fingers through the fine hair on Harry’s thigh, “Nice and tight for me, yeah, Haz? Always so tight.” Liam hisses as Harry clenches around him on the way down, and they both have to pause for a moment to regain their breath.  
  
“Fuck, _Li_ \-- ” Harry groans, shakily restarting their earlier rhythm, curls falling into his face despite Liam’s attempts of keeping them back, “Liam, Li -- ah, _fuck_ , feels so big,” Harry breathes, working his hips faster, tilting them in little circles as he lifts himself up and back down, picking up his pace until Liam is scrabbling at Harry’s curls, pulling at them because he needs something to grab onto. His nails are making little indentions in Harry’s thighs and Liam likes that he’ll be marked up later, even if the lunula shapes are small, barely there and easily concealable.  
  
Harry ducks his head and stares between their bodies, watches his cock bounce, and Liam untangles his fingers from his hair to reach between them and jerk over Harry’s dick, loving the way his mouth falls open in a silent moan and his rhythm falters for a moment. Harry rights himself, swatting Liam’s hand away from his cock, murmuring, “Don’t -- don’t wanna come yet, wanna make you feel good,” and making Liam’s stomach clench in arousal, dick pulsing pre-come inside of Harry, who doubles his efforts, moving in shallow thrusts so that Liam’s cock stays enveloped in his tight heat.  
  
“Doing so good, Haz, so good for me,” Liam says, breath hitching as he cants his hips upwards into Harry as he goes down and he moans, hole fluttering around Liam’s cock, “God, you love this; you love my cock, yeah? You take it so well, like you can’t get enough, _fuck_.” Liam admires the way Harry’s eyelashes flutter, the way he bites down on his tongue to keep from being too loud, but admires more when Harry is unabashed, loud and keening in the back of his throat, _wild_ \-- so he goes on, “Such a slut for it, babe, s’hot as hell,” he says, and he gets the reaction he’s looking for, Harry crying out, pressing further onto his cock, getting him a little deeper.  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees in a whine, “Fuck, yeah, such a slut for your cock -- just yours, Li, I love your cock, love the way it fills me up,” Harry pants, growling as Liam digs his fingernails into his hip and begins thrusting up shallowly, matching Harry’s tempo.  
  
“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Liam murmurs, fitting his other hand around the curve of Harry’s arse, pressing bruises into the skin as he guides his movements. Liam finally lifts himself into a sitting position, filling Harry completely, balls pressed right against his arse, and Harry buries his face into the juncture of Liam’s neck and shoulder and moans his name, loudly enough that he’s sure the boys in the other rooms can hear him. Liam shifts, jerking upwards and knows he’s hit Harry’s prostate when he yelps and his cock spurts a blot of pre-come between them. Liam takes total control, then, pounding into him, trying to match Harry’s now half-hearted movements.  
  
“Li -- Liam, Liam, Liam,” Harry chants, repeating his name into his skin, muffled but recognizable and loud enough to ring in his ears, “Fuck, so huge, fucking love your cock, feels so good inside me, fuck, _Li_ \--!” Harry is barely moving, anymore, having lost sense of control, and is now simply letting himself be used, panting into Liam’s neck, moaning his name into the skin. “God, so good, please -- _fuck_ \-- harder, Li, _please_ ,” he keens, reaching around to claw into Liam’s back, leaving long, angry scratches down his spine.  
  
Liam listens, repositioning both hands to grip Harry’s arse, kneading into the flesh as he thrusts up into him, their chests bumping together, sticky with sweat, Harry’s cock trapped between their stomachs. Harry’s voice is going hoarse but he keeps screaming Liam’s name, voice hitching in all the wrong places, hands digging into the skin of his back, leaving behind trails of fire.  
  
“Close, so fucking close,” Liam rumbles into Harry’s ear, “Fuck, you feel so good around me, so fucking tight, love your arse, Haz.” Liam digs his fingers further into the flesh of his bum to emphasize this, moaning into Harry’s neck as his hole clenches and unclenches around his dick. He knows Harry is close, too, and he snakes one hand between their bodies, gripping Harry’s cock and tugging over it.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, Li -- _Liam_!” Harry gasps out, hole spasming as he comes between them, so hard that droplets splash to Liam’s collarbones, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please -- ” Harry groans, hands scrabbling for purchase on Liam’s shoulders, “Fuck, _Liam_ ,” he cries as Liam comes into his over-sensitized hole, riding it out for a few thrusts before he slows, lazily pushing into him a few more times just to hear his breath catch.  
  
Harry drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and they take a few minutes to come down, breathing into each others’ overheated skin, before Liam helps Harry up, letting his cock slip from his hole. Harry slips beside him and immediately curls into Liam’s chest, tucking his chin over his shoulder and nosing his jaw.  
  
“That was lovely, Haz,” Liam murmurs, affectionately running his hands through Harry’s sex-mussed curls and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Harry makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, smiling lazily and leaning into the touch.  
  
“Let’s get a shower, okay?” Liam says, shifting to the end of the bed despite Harry’s meek protests. “I’ll wash your hair,” Liam offers, breathing a fond laugh when Harry perks up, shakily crawling over where Liam is sitting. Liam presses a kiss to his mouth, tonguing the seam of his lips before cheekily pulling back, earning a huff from Harry.  
  
“C’mon,” Liam says, so Harry follows.


End file.
